


Between the Lines

by iridescentrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e04 Baby, Gen, Jealous Dean, Love Confessions, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentrey/pseuds/iridescentrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy is a natural part of life. At least that’s what Dean kept telling himself, desperately trying to convince himself he can bury it deep down and live with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

Jealousy is a natural part of life. At least that’s what Dean kept telling himself, desperately trying to convince himself he can bury it deep down and live with it. He could never quite accept the way the things are supposed to be. Siblings are supposed to grow up, leave their families and go their own separate ways in search of happiness, no matter how close they are. They aren’t supposed to spend their entire lives together, be so dependent on each other.  
Sam had always been the stronger one, taking from life exactly what he wanted, never afraid to stand for himself and what he believed in. He could achieve anything, get out of the life they lead and never look back. Ever since they got back on the road together, Dean did everything to make the most of whatever time they had. He knew that sooner or later, he would be left alone once again, and there was nothing he could do about it. He kept the thought in the back of his mind, letting himself enjoy every moment, every empty road, every run down motel and every smile.  
But somewhere in between heaven and hell, trying to save the world and each other, the thought got forgotten. The both silently agreed to the fact, that their lives became irrevocably and completely entwined. At least that’s what Dean accepted as a fact.  
“You don't... Ever want something more? Not marriage or whatever. But... Something? You know, with a hunter? Somebody who understands the life?”

That’s what Dean used to take for granted. 

~ ~ ~

“Guess you were right after all.” Dean’s voice interrupted the low rumble of an old motel TV. He turned away from the screen to the look of utter confusion on Sam’s face.  
“About what?”  
Dean snorted, taking a gulp of beer from a bottle he was holding. Of course it was too good to be true. “Finding someone who understands. Wasn’t that hard.”  
“Dean, what the hell are you talking about?” Sam mumbled, looking like he was wondering if maybe they got a little bit too drunk to have a logical conversation as Dean reached for another beer from the cooler.  
“Your happily ever after with someone who won’t freak out about monster parts in our fridge. Someone who will stay long enough to give you little, annoying moose babies.” Cause you’re clearly so fucking lonely.  
Jayhawks winning with Mountaineers on the TV screen went unnoticed, Dean’s eyes fixed somewhere in the distance, air in the room becoming ten times heavier.  
“Are you… Are you talking about Eileen? Dean, why would…”  
“You like her, don’t you?” Dean tried his best to keep himself from throwing the bottle across the room and storming off. Sam deserved this.  
“Yeah, but…”  
“Then what’s the problem?” Dean cut him off, his voice coming off a bit harsher than he meant to. “You can be happy.” He added quietly.  
Dean felt the weight of Sam’s stare on himself. “She’s great, she is. But she’s just a friend.”  
“Shouldn’t be that picky with that gigantic dating pool of yours.”  
The only sounds breaking the silence were the screams of cheering crowds on the screen.  
“M’not picky. Just… Already got someone else in mind.” Next sound to disturb the silence was the door slamming shut.

~ ~ ~

Dean was still awake when Sam got back, surrounded by a couple more empty beer bottles.  
“You can go with them, you know. Whoever they are. I’m gonna be okay.” He couldn’t see Sam’s reaction in the darkness of the room. All he heard was a soft laugh.  
“You can be really stupid sometimes.” He disappeared behind the bathroom door.  
~ ~ ~  
They were lying down on their separate beds, facing each other in the darkness, listening to the other breathing.  
“Dean?”  
“…”  
“You know you’re it for me, right? There’s no one else. There’s never gonna be anyone else.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m always gonna choose you. You know that. You gotta know that.”  
“…”  
“I’m not leaving.”  
“What you said back then… What did you…”  
“I don’t know. Wanted some kind of acknowledgement, I guess.”  
“That’s all?”  
“I don’t know. But we’ll figure it out. We always do.”  
“Yeah.”

Next night, they fell asleep on the same bed, not saying a word.


End file.
